muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
European Union
The European Union is a supranational union of various European states. As a uniting force on the European continent, the European Union, known in short as the EU, allows the various states of the continent to work towards a common goal. History The origins of the EU first started as the European Community, at that time a loose alliance of European nations. When the BETA were discovered and the threat they posed revealed, the European Community was expanded into the European Union, a decision made on the assumption that a unified front would allow them to better resist the impending invasion. Initially a military alliance, the EU's system was modified to become a quasi-federal system when the BETA turned westwards in their advance. This solidification of the European Union into a political entity of its own right, spurred by a desire to avoid the poor command/control examples shown in the multinational Operation Palaiologos, allowed the continental evacuation and refugee movement of the '80s to proceed smoothly compared to that of Asia's, and also made it easier to direct forces in the defence of the European continent. After the retreat of the Soviets resulted in their loss of their influence on the Eastern European countries that were part of the Warsaw Pact, the remaining nations formed the Eastern European Socialist Alliance. With their fall after the BETA overran large portions of the European continent, the EU also took them in. The European Union faced its largest threat in 1985 during the Defence of Britain, when the BETA attepted large-scale invasion of the England landmass. The attack was repelled by a multinational effort, but the loss in manpower and equipment was almost too crippling to bear for all parties involved. In order to begin a long-term plan to rebuilt their military forces, the European Union nations adopted the strategy of "herd-thinning"; making inscursions into BETA-held territory to reduce their numbers in the hopes of delaying an assault or softening an incoming inscursion so as to deal with it more easily. Organization While each nation of the EU retains its own military force, anti-BETA operations often involve armies from different countries, necessitating a unified command. Although ostensibly part of the United Nations, soldiers under the command of the European Union wear the European Union Force badge. Dominated by the British, West German, and French armies, as of the year 2000 it is primarily based in Great Britain due to the loss of the European mainland to the BETA, with its headquarters in Belfast, Northern Ireland. The current emblem, introduced in 1980, has 12 stars not to symbolize signatory countries but rather the "perfection and completeness" of the European region. Armed Forces Federal Republic of Germany (United Nations Force European Region Army) : The Federal Republic of Germany's armed forces were integrated into European Union and United Nations command following the fall of the European mainland and are stationed in England, Great Britain, while the government and national structure have been relocated to Central America, South America, and South Africa. Apart from the EF-2000, their current forces also consist of F-16s, A-10Cs, and Tornado ADVs. Bundeswehr *[[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon |JA44 Zerberus Bataillon ]] France (United Nations Force European Region Army) *French Army 13th Regiment Dragoons :: Lorraine ''Squadron Great Britain *''Leaping Jaguars Italian Navy *521st Tactical Armored Battalion CTRL + Q to Enable/Disable GoPhoto.it Category:The Euro Front Category:Organizations Category:TSFIA